PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Breastfeeding has the potential to reduce health disparities associated with infant mortality and morbidity. Breastfeeding rates by ethnicity in the United States show a marked disparity in African-American (AA) women as compared to other groups. Barriers to breastfeeding are complex with literature citing a lack of knowledge, poor family and social support, inhibiting social norms/embarrassment in public, lactation problems, and limited access to health services as factors. In this Phase 1 STTR study, our multi-PI team proposes to develop KULEA-NET, a comprehensive, integrated mHealth platform that is designed to address the complex challenges of increasing breastfeeding in AA women by promoting breastfeeding initiation and supporting exclusive breastfeeding for six months. The 9- month project includes a health advisory panel, focus group sessions, mobile application design, development, and pilot testing of KULEA-NET at Medstar Washington Hospital Center. Our team includes expertise in maternal and child health, perinatal nursing, lactation, public policy, quantitative and qualitative methodology, and mobile development. The long-term product goal is to develop KULEA-NET to be user-friendly, culturally-relevant, and context- aware mobile platform available to African-American mothers. If successful, the study will have a significant impact on improving maternal and child health outcomes.